Naga tail of two snakes
by georgemartin
Summary: what happens when the European Yokai known as the Lamia and Siren arrive in Kuoh after losing everything in spain and traveling the world much controversy will follow
1. Chapter 1

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" screamed a woman as she was lying in her bed bloated and pregnant with an old midwife between her legs. Well in the process of giving birth and I also use the term bed and old midwife loosely since the woman is currently lying in a secluded cave on the coast of England and as for the midwife she, she is like the woman giving birth sort of she's a Lamia top half all woman and bottom half all snake whereas the woman giving birth is Lamia-siren cross breed since her mother who was a siren managed to seduce a male Lamia.

Anyway the woman giving birth is in other words agony since this was her first and last time she was going to have children. Said Midwife looked up and said "Bathanea you are 10cm now keep pushing so we can get the first twin out."

Bathanea when she heard that threw her head back and let out another agonised scream as she pushed while cursing the mortal who she seduced into getting her pregnant since nearly all the males of the Lamia and Siren species were all but wiped out during the war of the three factions.

Another 10 or so minutes of pushing and screaming from Bathanea soon gave way to the crying of a baby boy no less who was in his beast form which comprised of his lower body being that of a serpent and his upper being of a boys torso, which made the old midwife widen her eyes in shock before wrapping the young master in some damp seaweed around his lower half to keep his scales moist while grabbing a small black blanket and wrapping it around his torso.

Seeing Bathanea was to worried about trying to push out the other child the old midwife place the young Lamia-siren cross human in a shallow rock pool and watched as he started splashing as if being in the water was natural for him, smiling she looked away and concentrated on the mother pushing out the other child and noticed while she was dealing with the boy she could see another couple of pushes would allow the head to crown. Saying as much Bathanea glared at the woman murderously before groaning and pushing fervently.

Bathanea looking at the cave roof shouted "WHY IN THE NAME DAMARA, FREYJA IS CHILD BIRTH SO PAINFUL" hearing the comment the old midwife giggled and saw the head crown and said "Come on Bathanea the head is crowning a couple more pushes then you can hold your babies!"

Bathanea hearing that started pushing and groaning trying not to scream too much knowing baby Sirens and Lamia's have very sensitive hearing.

3 minutes later another bout of crying was heard in the cave. The old midwife smiled at Bathanea and said "Congrats Bathanea you have a healthy baby girl and boy" going through the same process as she did with the boy the old midwife placed said girl into the water momentarily and watched as the two babies started splashing together and smiled a little more watching as their tales managed to intertwine with one another.

Deciding Bathanea had enough time to recover a little from birthing the old midwife picked the two up and slithered over to Bathanea side, said woman looked at her then at the two little bundles with total love. Handing over the boy she said "Bathanea this is your eldest son" she paused as Bathanea took the boy and gently pressed his body against her rather large buxom. Seeing she was comfortable the midwife continued "and this little one is your little girl"

Bathanea seeing the girl smiled and took her and did the same as the boy and pressed her gently to her buxom. Looking at the two she said looking at the boy "I think Sharsha is a good name" then looking at the girl "and you I think Pixthise is a pretty name."

Looking at the old midwife Bathanea bowed slightly and said "I thank you for helping me I thought I might have left it a little late to get to the high priestess in Germany, I can't thank you enough"

The old midwife just shook her head "no need of thanks my child I too was on my way to Germany to see the high priestess that and I was all but happy to help and being to see a boy born after two hundred years is truly worth it but I must ask where will you be heading now well I mean in a couple of weeks when they can brave the open ocean with you? Since I will have to tell the high priestess about their births since she likes to know about all the new born's."

Bathanea smiled kindly "I will be heading back to where I was originally Valencia in Spain, which is where I wish for my little ones to grow up before traversing the different oceans"

The old woman nodded her head and said as she slithered towards the entrance of the cave "well I wish you the best of luck and maybe one day we will meet again, but until then I bid ye farewell" she said right before jumping out of the cave and into the wake and swimming away at the speed of a sailfish (68mph)

Bathanea seeing she was now alone smiled at her babies "okay now Sha, Pix mummies been storing up food for the last 12 months so dig in now" she said as guided her bare breasts to each of their mouths, the two of them getting the idea latched on to her nipples and started suckling.

While that was happening she started talking to them telling them her plans "okay in a couple of weeks when you're a bit bigger and stronger we'll go swimming to San Sabastian on the northern coast of spain before heading to east coast to Valencia where you'll go to school make friends, go swimming with mama, learn your different powers and be a happy family." All she got was the sound of the two children were gurgling and sucking sounds.

Giggling to herself Bathanea gently sifted and smoothly slithered into the deeper end of the rock pool where when she sat down the babies little tails were resting against the surface of the water.

3 days later in Germany the old midwife made her way along the streets of Asguard towards the Lamia and Siren high priestess. Turning the corner she slithered her way up the front steps of the priestess's temple.

Seeing as it was still quite early not many people were present opening the large double doors she slithered her way until she saw the Priestess sitting at a table with Freyja talking to one another. Getting close enough so she couldn't hear the conversation but close enough to garner their attention she only had to wait.

A minute later the midwife heard the priestess speak "Dooriya my dear what can I do for you it has been a long time since I have seen you so excited"

Dooriya knowing she was being asked a question looked up and smiled brightly causing the other two to smile "Lady Ellery on my way here from the west coast of france I ran into a Lamia-siren cross breed women named Bathanea who went into labour on the coast of England, helping her she gave birth to healthy twin babies…"

The now named Ellery smiled and said "that's nice my dear but why are you telling me about this I know you are a veteran midwife so nothing would have gone wrong."

Dooriya if it were possible beamed even more and said "but that isn't all my lady they were fraternal twins one girl and one…"

Before she could finish Ellery finished for her "A boy, a boy hasn't been born since the end of the great war"

"I know right I was just as shocked" said Dooriya.

Freyja just smiled and was having to remember that so she could tell Odin later on about this development.

After a minute of thinking Ellery looked at Dooriya "did the mother say what she would do now?"

Dooriya nodded "yes she did, she's going to stay in the cave on the coast of England for a couple of weeks before heading back to Valencia in Spain where they would live"

Ellery just nodded "well then at least now I can keep tabs on them now."

Dooriya just nodded while Freyja smiled at seeing her long-time friend getting excited in a long time.

A month later.

Bathanea sitting in the rock pool watched with a smile as Sharsha and Pixthise paddled and splashed around in the deeper pools playing together. Looking at the position of the sun she saw the sun had been up an hour turning back to her babies she sighed _'a good thing siren children are born with the innate ability to swim at a young age.'_

Slithering over to her babies she was about to call them over but found she didn't need to since they were both swimming over to her while shouting and splashing "MA PAY"

Giggling at them a little, when they were in hugging distance she quickly scooped the two up and kissed them on the forehead lovingly. Setting herself down a little she started talking to them knowing they would understand her. "Sharsha, Pixthise we're going to head for Valencia now I want you two to hold my hand no matter what okay"

And as she expected the two nodded, slithering to the cave mouth she allowed the twins a little time to look out over the ocean. Giving them a minute she smiled as they struggled and looked eager to jump, kissing them on the forehead she lightly chastised "what did I say about not letting go"

The twins then frowned a little and snuggled into their mothers chest smiling she dived into the ocean. When she was fully submerged she looked at the twins in her arms and saw their gills on the side of their necks had opened up and a clear film covered their eyes allowing them to see and breathe smiling stopped moving and pulled them off her chest and had them use both hands to hold one of hers while they swam along towards Sans Sabastian on the north coast of Spain where she would transform them into their human form and would place an illusion over them so people didn't see them naked just until they were able to buy clothes which luckily wasn't a problem since the man she seduced to get her pregnant was a millionaire widower who had no living relatives so she managed to get him to change his will so all his money and assets went to her.

Swimming along she looked and saw her children sometimes waving to some of the fishes that would come close to them making her giggle, seeing as they understood her she started communicating telepathically to them making them startle a little before looking at her.

Giggling she bought them closer just to reassure them and started teaching them about the ocean currents, wildlife, tides, waves and the various predators. And the bonus was they understood her but they couldn't reply because A) they were underwater but they struggle to say the simplest of words and B) she hadn't taught them to speak telepathically for various reasons.

One month later

It was a month after leaving the cave with the twins and they had just arrived in Valencia much to their joy.

During the trip Bathanea ended up having to teach the twins Telepathy and their human transformation, on top of that she was drip feeding them all sorts of useful general information about Sirens and Lamia, along with other supernatural beings and how if the need ever arise they should head to japan or Germany where the largest concentration of their species lived.

She also started just recently since they could now speak relatively well and walk by themselves history and the theory behind magic since they could now ask questions. Now to normal people it may seem weird she would be teaching her 2 month olds all this but unlike normal human children, devil children and most other species children Siren and Lamia children cognitively developed at an amazing rate with their brains being up to that of a ten year old and that is after about a month and a half after birth after that their brains development will slow down to that of a devil until they are cognitively fully developed by 19 years old. Physically they will be fully mature by the age of 15 in all areas but height that will continue until they are 19-20 years old, with their gross and fine motor skill not too they are pretty much instinctual being able to move pretty much by themselves straight after birth well swim walking is a bit more difficult, but even with that they are like normal 2 month olds they are still extremely dependant.

As Bathanea was carrying the twins through the city of Valencia she smiled and giggled at their curios and excited expression "fufufu Shar, Pix this will be our new home the city of Valencia, now our home isn't too far off now, when we get there we will decide what we'll do from there."

Both twins nodded at what she said but were too enthralled by their surroundings.

10 minutes later the family of three were standing outside a large mansion (think of the mansion from bad boys 2 but less religious.)

Walking along the driveway Bathanea smiled remembering the beauty of the place was one of the reasons why she seduced the man that lived here. As they neared the entrance of the mansion a group of 5 maids were standing there ready to welcome them.

It was then the head maid recognised Bathanea and smiled widely before saying "Oh lady Bathanea you have returned after going back to Germany to give birth…oh look at them they are so cute"

Bathanea seeing the maid smiled and said "yes I have returned and these are my babies Sharsha and Pixthise."

There were a couple of new maids who had just started and were taking in the appearance of their new mistress and her children. Bathanea was a reasonably tall woman reaching around 5'11 in height, she had red eyes with pale skin and red hair in a square fringe with a centre bang that reached the tip of her nose before curling left, each side of her face had jaw length bangs as well, the rest of her hair cascaded around her shoulders either over her chest or reaching her lower back. While in her human transformation she was wearing white lower thigh length short with a wide buckle brown leather belt with a floral pattern on while her top was a simple white singlet with a light pale blue shawl that practically floated on her that seemed to conceal her DDD size chest, on her feet were a pair of brown leather roman style sandals that reached halfway up her calf.

Shifting their gaze they looked at Sharsha the only male present he like his mother had the same eyes, skin tone and hair colour his hair was just a mop on top of his head. As for clothes he had a black and green stripy top on with brown shorts that went to his knees with cute little black Velcro sandals on.

Taking in Sharshas' cute appearance they looked at Pixthise the youngest who was again like her mother in appearance but her hair was in a little bunch that sat on top of her head. She was in a simple pale green sundress.

After taking in their new boss's appearance and that of her children the maids went back to work while Bathanea showed the twins around their new home.

5 years later.

Standing in their garden Sharsha and Pixthise are facing their mother who is showing them again how to use their super strength, elongate their claws over the last five years Bathanea only taught Sharsha and Pixthise how to defend themselves through using their super strength and claws as well as be able to fight as well. She was also very stern in telling them they were not learning shapeshifting, Lamia kiss, hypnosis, mind control, magic and possibly a weapon until they turned five which happened five days ago.

So after having their daily spar after allowing the maids to clock off early Bathanea had Sharsha and Pixthise sitting on the grass in front of her with excited expression on their faces at the chance of being able to learn some of their species stronger techniques.

Smiling at their excitement she explained the various different things she would be teaching them shapeshifting being able to change their appearance or even body structure to a certain degree, Lamia kiss a kiss that steals the life force of the receiver of said kiss, hypnosis where they sing and it places anyone who hears it under their control, mind control much like hypnosis but it only last 24 hours where hypnosis is indefinite unless the caster breaks the hypnosis and lastly magic manipulating their inner energy allowing them to fire it in offensive waves in the form of lightening or using it to control water if in the water or near a water source or the earth if water isn't available. As for a weapon that's your choice.

After explaining each of the different things she would be teaching them she added "even with what I am teaching you, you can always expand your repertoire more just ask and we can visit Asguard or the underworld to go to the library"

Both the twins nodded in unison before Sharsha asked "mum what are you teaching us first?"

Bathanea smiled and said "I will be teaching you…"

3 years later.

In the back yard of their Valencian home on the coast Bathanea is sitting watching as Sharsha in his beast form combines his magic with his dual falchion style sword while trying not to get tangled up with his tail as he moves about. Seeing him attempt a twirl she starts to giggle at his misfortune as he trips over his own tail face planting.

Sharsha pushing himself off the ground looks up and at his mother as he sees her giggling at him giving her a half-hearted glare he gets in his starting position and starts again. He was midway through his first stance when a boom echoed around their yard garnering the attention of both Bathanea and Sharsha.

Whipping their heads in the direction of the sound they see a small cloud of smoke disperse to reveal a frazzled looking Pixthise who was slightly electrocuted by her own spell making her usually straight and well-kept hair to stand on end and at funny angles with a few smoke smudges on her cheeks and her usually pristine white tail slightly grey.

Sharsha seeing his sister like that gets concerned and slithers over to her and checks her to make sure she is fine. Bathanea seeing it smiles and remembers doing something similar herself rising from her coiled up resting position she slithers over and checks out her daughter.

When she gets within earshot she sees Pixthise punch her brother on the arm and shout "MUMMY SHARSHA IS BEING A MEANIE, HE KEEPS SAYING I SMELL LIKE FRIED FISH!"

Bathanea hearing that giggles silently behind her hand and slowly scoops Sharsha up with her tail while picking up Pixthise in her arms. Bringing her 8ft long tail with Sharsha wrapped up so he was next to his sister she says "Sharsha dear you can't say things like that to your little sister please apologise"

Sharsha nodded and was about to apologise when Pixthise blurted "Ha you meanie apologise"

Bathanea shook her head and lightly said "and you Pixthise have to apologise for hitting your brother I am sure he was only teasing you"

Pixthise at that nodded and at the same time they both said "Sha/Pixy I am sorry for hitting/teasing you"

Seeing them apologise Bathanea smiled and said "good now I am going to put you down and you both going to hug each other okay"

Again both nodded, putting them down she smiled at them hugging. Since that was done she clapped her hands happily and said "Right now, Pixthise you have come along great in the last three years with your shapeshifting which you can now change into various animals and other people, your Lamia kiss is adequate but since it is by far the hardest to learn that is fine, your siren hypnosis songs are excellent and the fact you can add it to different songs is a bonus, Now your mind control is good but I know with a bit more practice you'll get it right and as for your magic I am sure you'll get it soon."

Pixthise hearing the praise nodded happily while trying to smooth out her frazzled hair. Bathanea turning her attention to Sharsha said "Sharsha you are just as good if not slightly better than your sister at shapeshifting which is good, your Lamia kiss I wouldn't worry since the males of our species have never been very good at it but you have enough of a grasp to steal a little of some one's life force without them realising it which could be more beneficial who knows, your hypnosis while you can sing the songs very well I might add I have waited to tell you to see if you figured it out on your own but over the last couple of months you have been unknowingly using this ability while talking you just need to be aware of this and cut the flow of you inner energy this has mainly happened straight after trainings but with practice I am sure you can master it, mind control like your sister you just need more practice, your magic is going very well already being able to control water like your sister to form attacks and defence as well as create water from thin air, your lightening is lacking like your sister but I have noticed you control it better when your channelling it through your falchion. Overall you're doing very well just like Pixthise. Any questions?"

When she finished Sharsha smiled and saw his sister about to say something "Mum, how do you do that thing when you make stuff like clothing and money appear out of thin air?"

Sharsha hearing the question nodded before saying sagely "Yeah mum that would be very helpful in the future."

Bathanea hearing the question grinned widely at the two and said "Well my lovelies that is a pocket dimension and is very simple to use and come to think of it I was planning on teaching that to you tomorrow but I see no harm in teaching you today, but you have to promise that you will give mummy a kiss at the end okay" she eye smiled at the end when both nodded.

"OK, this is how you do it…" (I have no idea how to explain the creation of a pocket dimension so yeah.)

Three months later a month before their 8th birthday.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK "OPEN THE HELL UP, WE NO WHAT YOU ARE IN THE NAME OF THE CHURCH YOU ARE TO BE CLEANSED AND PRAY THAT HIS HOLY LORD IS MERCIFULL."

Hearing the angry shouts Sharsha and Pixthise hugged their mother tightly in their beast forms looking at her babies she knew either they all died or she sacrificed herself so her babies could escape, if it were one exorcist from the church she would have no problem but considering she could feel 30 or so energy signatures that wasn't going to be happening. Looking down she put on a brave face and said "Shar, Pix go to the safe upstairs and seal everything in it in your pocket dimension okay."

The twins nodded and started away but Sharsha turned "Mum what about you?"

Bathanea smiled "I'll be at the bottom of the stairs making sure they don't get near you"

Sharsha nodded and slithered away up the stairs after his sister.

Getting to the safe they opened it and saw a few large stacks of money as well as some weapons and clothing and non-perishable food and books and a map with a red line from Valencia to Japan, seeing it all Sharsha started grabbing the money and said to Pixthise "I'll seal the money and weapons you do the food, books and clothing."

Pixthise nodded with some tears and said "Sha, where's mama?"

Sharsha smiled at his twin "at the bottom of the stairs waiting and making sure those people don't get near us"

Pixthise nodded and started grabbing the food, clothing and books.

10 minutes later after sealing everything they made their way down stairs only to hear the sound of hacking and slashing at the door. Looking fearfully towards their mother they noted she had her gold plated armour on that was covered in special runes she smiled and said while pointing to the ocean "alright my baby's head for the ocean and that map you saw try and follow that line, don't worry mama won't be far behind, just keep swimming okay, if I am not with you in two days then the worst has happened but I promise nothing bad will happen to you okay."

Pixthise hearing there was a chance her mummy could die started to tear up even more. Seeing this Bathanea smiled and bought them both into a hug before kissing them on the each cheek and the forehead. She then looked at Sharsha as Pixthise headed towards the back door.

"Sharsha?"

Sharsha stopped and nodded "Yes mother"

Bathanea smiled sadly with tears "look after your sister and be strong for mama and just know I will be always with you in here." She said pointing at his heart.

Sharsha nodded and said "then I take it you plan on sacrificing your life to save ours?"

Bathanea looked away "You know I sort of curse the fact that cognitively our race mature so quickly, that and your perceptiveness, but yes your right please look after Pixthise and keep her safe for me"

Sharsha nodded "Of course I will you didn't even need to ask me to do that, I'll be going then I…I just hope that you don't have to sacrifice yourself"

Bathanea nodded and shooed him off. Turning she materialised a belt that had a two handed European battle axe strapping it to her back she let lightening spark in her hands ready to fry the first people who come through the door.

Sharsha catching up to his sister who was at the water's edge in her leather and red fabric bikini top stopped and removed his own top revealing leather and red fabric arm band, looking back at the house they heard an explosion grabbing his now sobbing sisters hand he dove into the water and started swimming with her towards Tunisia the first stop about 2 and a half days swimming at 40 mph.

Bathanea who now moved to the top of the stairs to look out the window to see her babies escape and now well off the coast smiled sadly "Forgive me you two I won't be catching up." Seeing the first couple of exorcist run through the broken door she fired a couple of lightning bolts at them frying them alive.

The exorcist seeing their comrades taken out by a lightning bolt started charging up the stairs and looking for a new route to get the heathen scum that were waiting at the top.

Seeing some go out the back and start scaling the walls she fired a couple more lightning bolts frying another couple bringing the kill count up to ten out of forty, seeing she had no other choice she retreated into the master bedroom luring them further in and into one of the more deadly traps she set for unwanted guests.

Getting to the master bedroom she closed and locked the door and waited while silently counting down "five…four…three…two and on-BOOM"

If she could have seen outside she would have seen around 5 exorcist including the ones scaling the outside walls were blown sky high bring the original 40 exorcist down to around 20.

The remaining exorcist being led by Griselda Quarta grimaced at what they saw happen to their comrades as they stepped through the front entrance.

Turning to her two students she said "Xenovia, Irina take the remaining newly graduated exorcist and surround the property and make sure no one escapes"

Irina nodded and took ten and started making a perimeter, while Xenovia stood her ground and said "Master you can't take her alone look at what she has done to them she has hardly broken a sweat and we're so close to the water this Lamia-siren we were sent to kill is to dangerous"

Griselda looked at Xenovia and nodded "I would agree but reports say she has two young offspring to protect and I'll use that to my advantage."

Xenovia nodded before walking out the room with all the other exorcists who were the same age as Sharsha and Pixthise and were supposed to observing the elder newly graduated exorcists dispatch of the monster.

Griselda stealing herself started up the stairs but was met with a high pitched war cry and the sight of an enraged mother Lamia-siren wielding a double handed war axe. Drawing her sword Griselda charged forward but had to jump back so as to avoid Bathanea's tail that had a metal spike mounted on it.

Seeing this Bathanea swung her axe making Griselda jump back again and out the door so the students could see their master. Grinning Bathanea shouted "I WILL SHOW YOU WHY YOU SHOULDN'T THREATEN A MOTHER AND HER CHILDREN"

Griselda calmly dodged the strike of both axe and tail. Seeing her dodge Bathanea lunged forward and swatted Griselda with her tail making her fall over and slide across the ground.

Getting up and having a enough Griselda charged forward and dodged a swipe of Bathanea's tail and wild swing of her axe and was about to plunge the sword into Bathanea except Bathanea contorted her body and twisted out the way before shapeshifting into a bear and charging at her.

Griselda just dodged and went for another swipe at the bear cutting it along the flank drawing blood. Enraged Bathanea reverted back to show her side was badly cut and purple blood was pulsing out of her wound. Giving a high pitch screech she dove Griselda intent on gouging out her eyes tackling said person to the ground struggling to reach her face because somehow Griselda was holding her back.

Becoming so focused in killing Griselda she forgot about the other student.

Irina and Xenovia seeing their master in trouble pulled out their own respective swords and charged leaving behind their bewildered class mates. Charging at the beasts back Xenovia and Irina jumped up and angled their blades downwards and plunged the swords into Bathaneas' back making her screech in pain before swatting the two girls away with her tail.

Xenovia and Irina who were dazed from being sent flying lifted their heads up and were wide eyed to see Bathanea swaying from side to side and slithering towards them covered in her blood.

Bathanea delirious with pain forgot about Griselda and started going towards the two that hurt her so bad. Getting within range of her tail she was about to lunge at them when a light blade appeared to be growing out of her, turning her head she looked at Griselda "curse you exorcist…but tonight I have the last laugh." As she said that she coughed up some purple blood before the light left her eyes and disintegrated into a cloud of golden particles that were carried away on a light breeze.

Sheathing her sword she looked at Irina and Xenovia with a reproachful look before running into the building. After searching all the rooms she could say that mission was a failure since the children managed to get away.

Going back outside she gather the students together and said "the mission was a failure the other two targets have gotten away, now we need to collect our fallen and pray for their souls while we wait for the clean-up crew."

All the students nodded and headed into the building, while they were in there Xenovia found two pictures with three red heads in one they looked like a normal human family but in the other instead of legs they had a serpent tail instead, sighing and folding the pictures up she pocketed them before going over to help Irina with a dead female exorcist.

Sharsha and Pixthise two days later.

Sitting on the north coast of Tunisia on the tip of Cape Bon, sitting in between two sand dunes Sharsha is holding a crying Pixthise after telling her what their mother said to him two days ago, while they were sitting there Sharsha rubbed her back soothingly as she rest her head on his shoulder he then spoke "we'll spend a couple of days here and just live off of fish and what not then then we'll head to Crete and stay there for a while but staying hidden and only going to town when we need it but under a transformation, after we'll head to Egypt and spend some time there as well before swimming through the Suez Canal and we'll stop at Yemen, from there I reckon we can follow the coast around until we are opposite the Indian coast then we'll cross the Arabic ocean, and follow the coast down to Sri Lanka and straight to the Malaysian and Philippine islands and island hop for a while before going to Taiwan and then on to japan where we will settle down hopefully by then we'll have been off the radar to think we died while on the run." He said while looking at the map was in front of him and pointing out the route that would be best for them to cross.

Pixthise looked at her brother and couldn't help but calm down a little when he explained what they were going to do, wiping her tears away she sniffed and asked "Hey Sha how long are you planning on us staying off the radar?"

Sharsha smiled "I was thinking we could take our time maybe try and get to Japan for when we turn 12 so maybe 5 years but it depends"

Pixthise nodded and hugged her brother tighter and said "Promise me you'll never leave me, please promise"

Sharsha nodded and returned the hug and said "I promise I will never leave you okay"

Pixthise nodded before yawning and letting her eyes fall close for the first time in two days.

Year one of traveling:

in their first year of traveling after spending a couple days in Tunisia led them to the small town of Sougia where they stayed two months before heading to Egypt. Once in Egypt they stayed in Alexandria for six months before spending the other four months in Baltim, Port Said and Suez.

While they were visiting the Bazaar in Alexandria they stumbled upon and old woman who was making sweets intrigued by the process and using their edict memories they noted down everything that the woman was doing. They later in their little sea side apartment they were renting, the only way they were able to be by transforming into an adult form so it didn't look suspicions. They managed to replicate the recipe and added a few things to it and they tasted like they bought them.

Getting the brilliant idea they decided when they left Alexandria they would make some and sell them as a form of income.

After leaving Alexandria they headed to some smaller coastal towns before heading to the Suez Canal before swimming to Yemen.

Also they practiced their various skills and abilities by traveling out into the desert a little so no one would see them.

Year two of traveling:

On their second year of traveling they ended in Yemen and spent six months in the cities of Mocha and Aden before moving onto India where they the other six months in Mumbai, Goa and Kanyakumari.

In Mocha they decided to camp just outside the city, but still made their sweets which they took to a market one time disguised as adults again so as not to draw to much attention, they expected to have one or two customers, but it turned out they made some pretty dam good sweets and they sold out of them by lunch time and they ended up making around $1,000 (all currency will be in dollars until they reach japan) which was a pretty big haul if they do say so, it pretty much covered all their expenses for their stay in Yemen. After staying in Mocha they swam down the coast to Aden where they camped just outside the city and did the same process as Mocha and had the same results.

Also while in Yemen they bought some more clothes since they had outgrown the ones they had, luckily they were able to find western style clothing and top of the line stuff to boot that was incredibly cheap. They also didn't skip out or slack off on their training either making some more solid progress pretty much mastering all the techniques their mother had taught them. Which also lead Pixthise to look for a martial arts style while Sharsha kept at the style his mother taught him but promised himself that when in japan he would take up what they call Kendo.

After their time in Yemen they headed to India and ended in Mumbai where they repeated what they did in Mocha but also found that Sharsha was a very good artist as well and some of the drawings he did fetched a high price at some of the bazaars they visited, also if were possible their sweets were an even bigger hit than in Yemen.

But while they were in Mumbai, Goa and Kanyakumari they did a lot of sightseeing.

Year three of traveling:

After India they headed to Sri Lanka, Malaysia and Singapore. They did what they had done since leaving Egypt two years ago, sold sweets, trained and went sightseeing as well as enjoying themselves while keeping a low profile the last three years were pretty good they still cried every now and then when they did something they knew their mother would love doing, but they tried not to think about and live life to the fullest.

Also it was during this time in India that they ran into some stray devils and fallen angels who thought they were both helpless little children who couldn't defend themselves. Oh boy did they show them otherwise.

Year four of traveling: from Singapore Sharshar and Pixthise travelled and island hopped around the Philippines & Taiwan going to most of the major cities such as Manila, Mindoro, Legazpi, Naga, Tainan City, Taipei. Their time in Manila, Naga and Taipei was quiet and enjoyable like their time in Egypt and Crete it was quiet selling sweets, enjoying the sights and training to better themselves and to make their mother proud.

Unfortunately in Mindoro, legazpi and Tainan they ran into some fallen angels, stray devils and a couple of exorcists that thought they were easy pickings they managed to get through the various fights unscathed but they did gain a new scar each from a particularly powerful fallen angel who had 5 sets of wings.

Year 5 of traveling. Ishigaki, Miyakojima, Okinawa, Tokunoshima, Amami and Nishinoomote.

after the incidents in Tainan and the other cities during their fourth year of travel, Sharshar and Pixthise went from Taiwan and island hopped their way to japan going through Ishigaki, Miyakojima, Okinawa, Tokunoshima, Amami and Nishioomote.

during their stay in Isihgaki they came across a Yokai temple run by some monkey and salamander yokai monks, who graciously welcomed them both in for their time on the island. The only significant thing that really happened during their time at the temple was one of the monks being nice enough to train them in the basics of senjutsu and youjutsu. By the end of their time at the temple it turned out that Sharshar was more proficient at senjutsu and Pixthise was better at Youjutsu.

After saying goodbye to the monks they stayed with and their temporary sensei they swam to the next island of Miyokojima where they ended up spending time in an old village that used to be a military supply base for the Japanese during the 2nd World War. Thanks to their pocket dimension holding all their sweets ingrediants they made lots for the locals and gave them out for free since the villages still traded things instead of using money.

when they headed to Okinawa, they spent their time retracing the American advance on the Japanese and animatedly discussing how the Japanese could have better combated the Americans-considering all the places they have trained in and the various people they would have met- On top of looking and retracing the battles, they of course trained and made more sweets selling them in different towns and villages on the island. In their last week on the island they visited an old abandoned Yokai shrine, when they were attacked by a four man team of exorcists from the church. Seeing the church symbol after so long made Sharshar and Pixthise snap and remember their mother. Releasing their pent up stress and anger not only did they kill the exorcists they brutally murdered, mutalated and dismembered them before scattering their remains aound the shrine as a warning to others. After calming down which involved Sharshar comforting a distraught Pixthise.

Soon after leaving Okinawa the two of them visited Tokunoshima, Amami and Nishinoomote which was their last stop before landing in Japan. While on the islands they ran into a couple of stray devils and fallen angels but they weren't to much trouble. Again while on the Islands they did their usual routine of training, making and selling sweetsand looking around the island and visiting the various attractions of the village and the island itself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When they arrived on the Japanese coast Sharshar and Pixthise were now 15 yrs old instead of transforming into adults they stayed in their 15 year old forms without tails. Sharshar had his red hair with both bangs covering the majority of his face leaving only the corners of his eyes, nose and mouth uncovered, the rest of his hair was cut reasonably short reaching his neck. Like when he was younger his eyes were still red but if you could see them they seemed to glow like two small suns compared to his pale skin complexion. Under his bottom lip he sported a pair of septum peircings which complimented his brow peircing on his right brow and the multiple ones he had in his ear also in his right one. His clothing was a pair of black jeans with Nike liteforces on his feet, on top he had a black drop tail singlet that was low cut around the neck and under the arms that showed off most of his well toned and muscled upper body and arms it also showed off his various necklaces, over the top he had a black high collared leather jacket with white shoulders.

Pixthise on the other hand like her brother had her hair red hair in two messy pigtails either side of her head and like Sharshar with most of it covering her face. She also had the same pale skin complection with matching red eyes except you could see hers and they were surronded with black eye shadow, her lips were also smattered with black lipstick. Like her brother she had a septum peircings, ear peircings, nose peircings, tongue peircings and stomach peircings. Her clothing consisted of a black tank top showing off her midriff and 103 cm chest, over the top she had black with red seams blazer like jacket. On the bottom she had a mini skirt that went to mid thigh along with thigh high stockings on with flat soled pumps.

Turning to her brother Pixthise asked "So Shar where in Japan are we?" she said with a smile as she glimpsed the sun coming over the horizon.

Sharshar who had been holding the map since the start of their 5 year journey was already in the process of unfolding the map said quietly with a sigh "You've asked me that very same question everytime we move to a new destination it was old three years ago."

Pixthise ended up pouting in his direction and crossing her arms. Smiling at her Sharshar poked his tongue at her and said "fine how could I refuse that face...at the moment we are about half a day from Nagasaki."

Pixthise hearing that nodded "Shar can we make our permanent residence in the city of Kuoh...ever since seeing it on the internet it looks really nice and it just seemed to have a nice feel to it."

Sharshar nodded before replying he folded the map up and materialised a couple of orange flavoured sweets for them "I did say remember if I got to hold the map you could choose where we live in Japan, so Kuoh it is then and if the map is correct it is a four day trip by bus."

Pixthise nodded and smiled before hugging Sharshar and mumbling into his chest "Thats right I nearly forgot, but before move there we need a computer so we can find a nice place in the middle of town so we can sell our lollies, besides if the rumours are true we will get to play around with a few fallen and strays...that'll be fun"

Sharshar grinned "If it wasn't for our sweets I swear Pix you would leave me and travel as a bounty hunter."

Pixthise shook her head "No, because if I left you, you would become lazy and fat, if it weren't for my constant nagging you would be like that." she said putting her hands on her hips giving him a playful glare.

Sharshar gave her a sarcastic smile "Well my dear Pix if it weren't for me and your demonic metabolism and heritage you would be the fat one with the amount of sweets you eat... anyway I don't know about you but I want to get something to eat from a cafe lets head to Nagasaki.

 **4...Days...Later**

After finding an internet cafe Sharshar allowed Pixthise to pick a central city building that had a store front on the bottom floor and a two bed apartment on the top floor for them to live in.

when they found the apartment they headed straight for kuoh after phoning the owner and offering him from their large finacial funds around $600,000 US which was about $200,000 over the asking price.

Now arriving in Kuoh knowing they had a new home, all they needed to do was pick up the keys at lunch time but before that they felt 10 devil signatures in the city 2 being high class, a couple of midclass and the rest low class.

deciding they didn't want to arouse suspision with the devils Sharshar and Pixthise used their senjutsu to mask their presence from them. after doing that they headed away from the bus depot they had arrived at and went to the nearest mall complex to buy furnature and all the other nessecities for moving into a new home. It also gave them a chance to scope out the area for any other sweet shops and to uproot any hidden supernatural beings and locate any exorcists.

while on their little shopping trip they failed to find any other supernaturals other than the ones they sensed earlier, but they did feel a corrupted light energy coming from a church that was near the edge of town. Come lunch time Sharshar transformed into a 38 year old version of himself while Pixthise stayed the same age, this was so they could pick up the keys to their new pad. After collecting the keys they headed to their new home.

about 30 minutes later they arrived outside a quainte looking store front that looked like it used to be a sushi bar or a pizzaria of some kind. Opening the front door they saw where the tables may have once sat, going to the far end of the petite building they found the counter top which blocked the customers view of the kitchen. Walking around the counter they entered the kitchen to see all the ovens and various appliances that would be found in a professional kitchen the only things missing were the utensils, cutlery and crockery.

Finishing ogling their new kitchen the twins moved up the stairs that were set at the far end of the kitchen leading up to the apartment. the two rooms, kitchen, living, bathroom and toilet were completely neutral and looked like the regular stock standard you would buy straight from a catelogue. Pixthise then turned to her brother with a beaming smile and said softly "Sharshar we're finally home!"

Sharshar being just as happy smiled in return and bought Pixthise into a one armed hug "Home sweet home...now not to be a kill joy but we should moving our stuff in."

Pixthise nodded her head agreeing with him before adding "do we join school now or just join in the lsat year when we are 18?"

Sharshar crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought for a minute before opening them "I say we wait and get settled and the shop up and running over the next couple of years."

Pixthise hearing Sharshars thoughts nodded "Ok but still I want to join a martial arts dojo along with ballet, and you are no arguments are joining a kendo group and any others you wish, so we can make friends our own age" she said happily but turned stern and placing her hands on her hips while placing Sharshar under her peircing gaze daring Sharshar to whine and protest at the thought of joining a club.

sighing in defeat Sharshar held his hands up in defeat and sighed in defeat getting a triumphant smirk from his twin. Changing subject Sharshar turned serious "Pix we need to hide our true power levels and forms if we wish to live peacefully in Kuoh and Japan, we just need to be careful is all and like always any other supernaturals we come across we don't make the first move unless attacked, but if possible run."

Pixthise nodded in agreement then piped up "if we got a good enough offer from a high class devil we could possibly become what they call a peerage member, only if they meet a couple of non-negoitable clauses."

when Sharshar heard her say that he looked at her with something a kin to interest and confusion before answering "And those clauses would be?"

Pixthise enjoying her usually astute and quick minded brothers confusion smiled a cheshire grin "they have to keep the sweet shop running, they have to take both of us or no deal...and they have to treat us like family not servants." she finished quietly after pausing a second

Sharshar catching on to what Pixthise was saying nodded solumly and pulled her into a hug before saying "I agree completely...Now no need for the waterwork and semantics now we need to get this shop open by next monday...now lets get BAKING." said Sharshar as he picked her up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

 **5...days...later...Monday...opening...of...the...Twin...Siren...Sweet...Shop**

after a busy five days of setting up and stocking up their sweet shop as well as handing out fliers and posting an add in the local newspaper. Sharshar was in his teenage form sitting behind the counter near the till, while Pixthise was outside with a bucket of free samples for people to try.

Sitting behind the counter in his usual clothing Sharshar smiled and looked at the 10 different customers that were walking around either browsing or filling bags with all assortments sweets. it was then he noticed a white haired girl walk into the store with a black cat hair clip and a school uniform the same one his sister got the other day in the mail. His smile dropped slightly when he felt both a demonic and yokai aura's coming off her, suppressing his aura even more to the point any sensor would think he was an infant or an unusually weak human.

Pixthise was walking up and down the street in similar clothing to what she had on when they arrived in Kuoh with the exception that she was wearing an apron over the top of everything, she also had a bucket of free sample sweets for people to try. while she was walking she was about a hundred meters away from the front entrance when she felt a couple of demonic auras coming closer to the store, suppressing her aura much like her brother she headed slowly and confidently back toward their shop handing out free samples to passersby as she went.

reaching the front entrance she saw a white haired girl giving off a aura for both devil and yokai and she happened to have a large bag of sweets in her possession. looking down the road she saw three more people, sensing their power she determined that one was high class, one was mid class and the last was low class same as the little girl walking towards them. placing the free samples in a small out door display she walked back inside and made a beline for her brother, who was sat at the counter chatting politely with a woman in her mid thirties as she paid for her sweets.

once the woman was gone Pixthise walked around the back of the counter "hey Shar-chan did you sense the girl and the others?"

Sharshar nodded his head absentmindedly as he touched the hilt of one of his falcions under the counter top "Yep I felt her and the others must be part of a peerage but hey I won't care what they do especially if that little girl returns again and buys more sweets."

Pixthise nodded and looked at the time "Hey Shar you have to get to your first art lesson and I have to get to my first ballet lesson."

Sharshar nodded and saw all the customers had left, placing the closed sign in the door window the two got ready.

 **3 months later.**

training together in the mountains around the city Sharshar and Pixthise are sparring with one another using all their abilities they have at their disposal trying to gain the upper hand and they are both in their non human forms showing off their scaly tails...at this point Pixthise has the upper hand only because Sharshar is ever so slightly lazy and is only putting in enough effort to keep up and satisfy his sister.

after another ten minutes of sparring Pixthise is leant against a tree gulping down some water while Sharshar is sleeping in the middle of the medow soaking up the rays while allowing the still dewy grass to keep his scales nice and moist. turning his head toward his sister Sharshar mumbles loud enough for Pixthise to hear "I'm glad I let you choose to move to Kuoh, it's calm, peaceful, warm and friendly much like Valencia."

Pixthise slithered closer to her brother and flicked some due all over him much to his enjoyment "I agree the only thing that would make it better is if..."

"I know...anyway how is Ballet and shorinji kempo going?" asked Sharshar cutting her off so she didn't talk about their mother.

Pixthise realising what she was about to do smiled sadly but perked up at her brothers question "Ballet awesome, Sensei says I'm a natural and really flexible and light her only gripe at the moment I believe same as the other parents is ah my peircings and my snake tattoo on my right shoulder...Shorinji Kempo arrggh they split the training in stages you have to complete three spiritual techniques, before completing seven mental trianing exercises before moving onto the physical dont even get me started you have Go-ho or Hard methods which is eight techniques and 3 traditions, then Ju-ho or soft methods which has ten techniques, Sei ho or healing methods, then various stances Byakuren, Giwa and Fujin-ho and lastly when you master all of the above you have Umpo-ho or footwork, Tai-sabaki or body movement and lastly Ukemi or breakfalls."

Sharshar just let his sister rant considering she was like this and always felt better afterwards, that and she had a killer whip action going on with her tail and he rather not say something that would garner her ire, also not to mention he knew his sister and her quirks like the back of his hand and he knew even though she was complaining about her training she loved every single minute no matter what they had her do.

while he was thinking about his self preservation he nearly missed his sisters question "Hey Shar how are your Art, Sculpture, tattooing and kendo classes going?"

Sharshar nodded and from his spot on the ground he stretched out and yawned "Kendo's fun luckily when I told sensei I had learn't a western style he knew a guy that could help me work on it once a week so meh just steadily improving...Sensei also has spoke to the kendo association about me to see if I am allowed to compete in regional and national tornments and I'm allowed...I believe sensei has me signed up for the next tornement in Kuoh which is three to four months away...Art classes are fun painting and drawing various landscapes from our travels...also met this girl a year older than myself her names Yubelluna she's nice and we have a... *ahem*...date next friday after our art class, so don't freak if I'm home late...hmmm what else, oh my tattooing thing is going cool and my sensei reckons with all my original designs I could open my own parlour up, sculpture is fun we are in the process of designing and making our own human sized statues, mine at the moment is of two Lamias entwined together in duel to the death...sensei applauded me on my creativity."

Pixthise who was listening intently to her brother allowed her brain to shut down when she heard he had a date on friday and completely missed the last couple of things he said. She then started giggling to herself and said "I thought I heard wrong Shar but I thought I heard you say you had a date."

Sharshar nodded and got into a standing well more like coiled position just incase his sister had a mini melt down that wouldn't end well for anyone nodded "Yes you heard right...beside's I thought you would be happy for me Little sis?"

Pixthise then start shaking like she was about to explode until a giggling sound made itself known cutting through the momentary silence causing the two Lamia siren Hybrids to whip around in the direction of the sound and in Sharshar's chase draw his Falcions and charge them full of lightning while doing the same with his tail.

Pixthise on the other hand got into a modified kung fu like stance and started gathering senjutsu in her hands getting ready to strike. it was then the owner of the giggle appeared out of the tree line. She had flaxen brown hair that reached her mid back, green doe like eyes, she was relativily tall reaching around 5'7" and was wearing a rather elegant pristine white dress that sat off her shoulders showing off a bit of her DD breasts, on her arms were some arm length white gloves with a diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

standing around 20 meters away she spoke in a firendly yet motherly tone that made them feel somewhat comfortable around her "Ufufu Ara, Ara, isn't that just the cutest your little sister getting protective of her big brother aww."

Sharshar who was weary of this person _'she managed to sneak up on us even with our senjutsu enhanced senses...she's good and probably out of our leauge_...I would appear so but who are you" he finished out loud trying to be friendly to their _guest_.

said guest nodded her head "Ah where are my manners I'm Venelana Gremory of the 72 Pillars and the wife of the current lord Gremory and the mother of Sirzechs Lucifer...but you may have heard of me by the name of the brunette madam of destruction"

Sharshar and Pixthise were in no way stupid they had heard of the Gremory family and who Lucifer was as well as who she was and quite frankly it scared them they were in no uncertain terms staring death in the face. Sharshar being the more diplomatic out of the two of them spoke hiding his stutter "And to what do we owe the honor Lady Venelana?" he asked nicely trying to not provoke her possible wrath.

Venelana smiled happily and said "Well I want to offer you to lovely children a place in my family as bishops in my peerage."

Pixthise gaining her courage at hearing the offer nodded and said "Okay that's all well and good but we have to much going on here to just drop everything and go to the underworld with you, WE have our sweet shop and school to attend and on top of all that we have as you know doubt probably heard other social commitments."

Venelana nodded her head and said "Well I had already figured you wanted to keep your sweet shop and yes I heard about your other social commitments, but there is an easy way round all of that. I will pay for a couple of employee's and allow you two to continue making your sweets like you have but in the underworld and I will then have them shipped to your store, as for your social commitments I have figured out that Pixthise your commitments are Monday, Thursday and Saturday...so you can keep attending those...as for you Sharshar your commitments are Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday and you can attend those as well it just may occur rarely that you may need to excuse yourself as I may have a mission or training schedualed for you two or a rating game...As for school I will have tutors in the form of my daugther in law Grayfia and my husband and sons peerage members who are all a couple of centuries old...And Sharshar...Yubelluna's a devil for the house of Phenex as their third sons queen and if things go well Friday you will be able to meet her more often."

Pixthise was gobsmacked at her answer and Sharshar was no better but narrowed his eyes "what have you been stalking us for the last three months or something?"

Venelana giggled a little sheepishly "Ah well you see my dear...after your grand opening my daughter Rias and her peerage had a stake out of your shop considering this is her territory and they couldn't pick up anything not even little Koneko-chan who came out with the biggest smile cause of how many sweeties she got...she came to me about it and I must say I do enjoy a good sweet so I came over and hid my presence until you would think I was a mere human and visited and I believe it was young miss Pix she dropped a bucket of wrapped sweeties on the floor and got aggitated that she allowed her power to flucuate slightly allowing me to get a read of what you were and from then on I had been observing the two of you until now when I thought I would come before you with my offer."

Sharshar nodded his head and looked at Pixthise and they communicated telepathically _'she seems genuine Shar and she ticks all our clauses for joining her and you've heard the rumours of the Gremory treating their servants like family."_

Sharshar nodded _"I agree Pix...while she was talking I was reading her soul and emotions with my senjutsu and she was being honest and there wasn't an ounce of malice or deciet in her, she was giving off a motherly aura, what do say we can keep doing what we do and have the added protection that the Gremory name gives as well as a new family."_

Pixthise nodded " _lets do it"_

Sharshar nodded and looked at Venelana and like Pixthise who stepped out of her stance and quit channeling her senjutsu, he sheathed his swords on hips and removed the lightning from his tail said "Lady Venelana we accept and wish to become your bishops."

faster than they could blink they found themselves wrapped in a hug which was amusing because in their current form they are around 7-8 foot long, with the possibility of growing up to 10 foot long. so Venelana was dangling in the air holding the two. pulling out of the hug she fished out her two bishops and held them out and watched as they floated to each twin. spreading her arms wide she called **"I VENELANA GREMORY OF THE HOUSE OF GREMORY COMMAND THEE SHARSHAR AND PIXTHISE MY NEW CHILDREN TO RISE UP AND REJOICE AS MY BISHOPS"**

when she finished the two were bathed in a crimson red light . Once the light faded Sharshar and Pixthise looked at Venelana and morphed into their human forms which was of two 15 year old.

Sharshar had his red hair with both bangs covering the majority of his face leaving only the corners of his eyes, nose and mouth uncovered, the rest of his hair was cut reasonably short reaching his neck. his eyes were still red but if you could see them they seemed to glow like two small suns compared to his pale skin complextion. Under his bottom lip he sported a pair of septum peircings which complimented his brow peircing on his right brow and the multiple ones he had in his ear also in his right one. His clothing was a pair of black jeans with Nike liteforces on his feet, on top he had a black singlet that was low cut around the neck and under the arms that showed off most of his well toned and muscled upper body and arms it also showed off his various necklaces, over the top he had a black high collared leather jacket with white shoulders.

Pixthise like her brother had her hair red hair in two messy pigtails either side of her head and like Sharshar with most of it covering her face. She also had the same pale skin complection with matching red eyes except you could see hers and they were surronded with black eye shadow, her lips were also smattered with black lipstick. Like her brother she had a septum peircings, ear peircings, nose peircings, tongue peircings and stomach peircings. Her clothing consisted of a black tank top showing off her midriff and 103 cm chest, over the top she had black with red seams blazer like jacket. On the bottom she had a mini skirt that went to mid thigh along with thigh high stockings on with flat soled pumps.

Venelana seeing their appearances smiled and could imagine the looks of shock on her husband, Grayfia, Sirzechs and their peerages faces when she introduced them she could imagine Grayfia and Pixthise would probably argue a lot with regards to her peircings and choice of clothing. but then she could also imagine the usually calm, composed and slightly laid back Sharshar being rattled by her son Sirzechs and his antics.

Shaking her head she clapped her hands happily and summoned a magic circle and which caused another glow of red which revealed a young woman with green and blue hair wearing a black maid outfit that in Sharshar's opinion belonged in a porno. Venelana seeing her smiled "Ah Mel could you do me a favour dear and head to this address and pack all the belongings on the second floor and bring them back to the Mansion"

Mel hearing her bowed a little and left via magic circle. Venelana turning back to Sharshar and Pixthise smiled and bought them into another hug "Right now lets take you to your new home and introduce you to my husband, Son, daugther in law and grandson...you'll meet my daugther during the summer when she returns from school right off we go!"

Sharshar and Pixthise not used to being hugged by someone else nodded dumbly but if you looked closely like Venelana was doing with her _children_ you would see Pixthise was sporting a gentle smile and had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and Sharshar was acting his normal self much to Venelanas relief.

she then created a magic circle around them and disappeared back to the underworld.

 **UNDERWORLD**

arriving outside what appeared to be a modern looking british mansion Sharshar and Pixthise looked on in awe not even their home in spain was this big, Pixthise who when she got excited would sometimes forget to keep her transformation and revert to her natural form did just that revealing her pristine white snake lower half with blood red diamond patterns and her DD breasts were ill concealed behind a leather string bikini top that literally only covered her nipples.

Sharshar sighing at his sister changed to his original form revealing his Black lower half with red diamonds with a couple of leather bicep arm bands with the rest of his body free of all other clothing showing off his toned and defined six pack and chest.

Venelana seeing the two comfortable enough to be in this form smiled and at how they now easily dawrfed her in size now with them both being a good head taller than herself and not needing to look but she knew that there was at least seven to eight foot of snake like coils splayed behind her for each of them, she also noted something she hadn't noticed before but the twins power and magic reserves were very high that of possibly people like Sairaorg, her husband and her herself for that matter...not quite on par with Grayfia and the Ultimate class devils but they were definately in the top teir for High class power wise.

taking a couple of steps forward she called out to Sharshar and Pixthise who were looking around the place with excitement and curiosity breaking them from it "Come now you two we should head inside and meet with my family..."

it was then Sharshar wrapped his tail around Pixthise and pulled her out the way just as multiple ice spears came flying out of the sky. seeing she was safe Sharshar formed duel magic circles and fired off an lightning bolt from one and high pressured stream of water from the other in the direction the ice spears came from. once he had done that he pulled out his falcions and channeled lightning through them.

Looking out the corner of his eye he saw Pixthise in her fighting stance with her hands covered in senjutsu ki, turning his attention back to what was going on he quickly wrapped Venelana up in his tail and hid her between him and his sister it was then six people appeared around them in a wide circle looking at each one the first was a woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, flowed all the way down to her back and featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

the next was a man in his late twenties. He had long slits for his eyes, shallow smile, and slightly wavy hair which is a mixture of black and blonde. He also wore a crimson robe with a distinguished design and had a limitless amount of creepy aura coming out of his body.

moving on to the next was another man he had brown hair and black eyes and like the other guy he appeared to be in his late twenties and was weilding a sword much like the next man.

Panning his gaze around more he saw the last man of the group this man appeared again to be in his late was wearing the traditional Shisengumi uniform (not that they know that), which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The haori is colored light blue, one of Japan's traditional colors, and the sleeves were trimmed with "light mountain stripes".

Venelana who was shocked at what was happening broke out of her stupor when the woman she new as her sons wife Grayfia spoke "you two how dare you try and harm lady Gremory and tresspass on private property of one of the 72 pillars."

Sharshar and Pixthise hearing that let out low peircing hissess that seemed rather scary, Venelana who over the months she had observed her prospective bishops had also visited Asgaurd and spoke with the high preistess about Lamia's and Sirens, on top of reading various books on them and one of them was that they only hiss when they feel extremely threatened and angry.

wanting to diffuse the situation Venelana hugged Sharshar around the waist which caused Grayfia and the others to look confused, Sharshar looked down at Venelana and wondered what she was doing but calmed under her touch which had the added effect of calming Pixthise down.

Venelana then stepped out over Sharshars thick and muscular snake coils and strode out till she was in full view of everyone which now included her husband Lord Gremory, nephew Millicus and son Sirzechs who was looking between his mother and the twins...deciding enough was enough Venelana spoke garnering their attention "Grayfia stand down and Sirzechs how dare you order an attack on my Bishops...acting in such a way is unsightly for the Maou Lucifer...and I find it rather insulting that you think I can't look after myself."

Sirzech hearing what he did allowed his eyes to widen he had just ordered an attack on his mothers peerage quickly called for them to stand down which they all obliged. Sirzechs then bowed his head in shame "Mother I believe I owe you an apology for my rash actions...I would also like to apologise to your Bishops for having them attacked."

Venelana nodded but kept a stern visage as she was very unhappy with her son at the moment. turning she called out "Sharshar, Pixthise come they won't attack I promise and I am sorry for my sons action."

Sharshar looked at his sister and they both tentively started slithering to them with a little apprehension while looking around incase there was another attack. Sirzechs seeing this felt really guilty but didn't let it show, Lord Gremory was silently watching the duo while elated that his wife had finally chosen a couple of members, Millicus who was 4 looked at them in awe and thought they were awesome, while Grayfia looked at the two of them with a critical eye since she was nearly hit by Sharshars counter which came at her a lot faster than she expected especially coming from a yokai.

Finally making it to just behind Venelana she smiled and patted their snake tails "you two I think it would be safer if you transformed while inside."

Sharshar nodded as did Pixthise and they slowly morphed into their human forms which garnered various reactions from them all, Lord Gremory and Sirzechs if they had drinks would have done a spit take at the sight of two firey red heads with multiple peircings, Sharshars appearance for them was a little shocking but it was the fact Pixthise clothing choice or near lack there of clothing, Millicus thought they were cool and Grayfia tsk'ed slightly when she saw Pixthise multiple peircings.

Pixthise who was a little on edge and heard the tsk coming from the woman Venelana-kaa-chan called Grayfia snarled a little albeit unintentional "Got a problem bitch!"

at that Sirzechs promptly covered Millicus ears so he wouldn't anything that may transpire. Grayfia keeping her usual stoic facade spoke aloofly "Nothing just those unsightly peircings, it's a wonder someone hasn't ripped them out during a fight oh and you will not be keeping them in this house."

Pixthise who loved her peircings growled "Oh yeah and whose goin to make me...cause it will be a cold day in hell before anyone makes me take them off."

Grayfia just replied coolly "If you aren't willing then I may have to remove them myself...and while I'm at it I would make you wear proper clothing more befitting of a servant of Gremory, can't have you walking around like some cheap hooker."

Pixthise then started shaking and looking at the ground with her hair covering her eyes Sharshar who had seen his sister like this muttered loudly "Aw great you had to call her that, well Venelana Kaa-chan you may want to get your Harisen out to beat the two with."

"CHEAP HOOKER...OH THATS IT YOUR DEAD! as Pixthise said that she reverted to her snake form and lunged at Grayfia who had her eyes closed and tackled the woman to the ground. it was then they started rolling around pinching and scratching each other.

Sirzechs passed his son to his father who some how managed to cover the boys eyes and ears not allowing him to witness his mother and if Venelana was true to her word Millicus's aunt acting so uncouth, Sirzechs alongside Sharshar waded into this particular cat fight before it escalated to using magic, this involved Sharshar wrapping his tail around pixthise waist and haulling her away from Grayfia who was in a bear hug from behind courtesy of Sirzechs.

Venelana came up next to her husband and sighed "Ah well looks like the twins will fit in now while they calm down I think we should give them a tour of the estate before giving them an outfit I know they will love."

 **that friday Sharshars date.**

walking out of art class Sharshar is walking out in a pair of black trousers, a loose fitting singlet that shows off his chest and shoulders as well as his leather jacket, he also had his necklaces on and a pair of black trainers. He was also holding hands with his date and girlfriend Yubelluna who was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her figure showing off her curves she also had a wide belt that had silver ringlets and a buckle and black stiletto heels while on top she had a tight strapless top that if it were any smaller would be considered a boob tube and litterally looked like it was about to rip or something having to restrain her large double D boarderline F cup breasts and over the top she had a short leather jacket that didn't cover her midriff and she had her usual necklace and purple lipstick.

walking in a comfortable silence the couple arrived at the city park and sat down by the fountain Sharhar looked at Yubelluna who was unnaturally nervous and had a slight blush on her face, Sharshar sighed and spoke softly something that contradicted his punk style look "Bell...when were you going to tell me you were a devil?"

Yubelluna when she heard that went through a series of emotions shock and confusion being the most prevalant but then became wary which she proved when she stood up and took a couple of steps back _'how did he know I didn't want this to be the way he found out.'_ "How...How did you know?"

Sharshar sighed and undid his transformation and released his wings revealing his black and red scally body and jagged black devil wings making Yubelluna gasp in shock "Thats easy bell I was recently re incarnated along with my sister as the bishop of Venelana Gremory who told me what you were...do you think...do you think this form is repulsive?"

Yubelluna looked at her boyfriend in shock at his trasformation but hearing his quesiton shook her head and quickly walked up to him unfurling her wings so she could actually reach his face and looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his "I could never find you repulsive...as for when I was going to tell you if we went out for more than a year...this form though I must say is sexy I can imagine you wrapping me up in you coils and doing whatever you wanted." she finished with a husky undertone and a light dusting of pink on her face as she turned herself on.

Sharshar who was also slightly turned on bought his tail up and wrapped her up in it and pressed his lips against hers "Thank you Yubelluna that means a lot, but at least now we are both devils we can see each other in the underworld.

Yubelluna nodded "True but getting time off is rather difficult with my king Riser always accepting missions to eliminate strays and making us train for rating games...I mean the only reason I come to art classess is because before I was reincarnated I was doing them and I asked if I could continue the only reason really why I am here with you is because I told Riser that my class going a little late today."

Sharshar nodded in understanding "Hmm I agree with you there, I mean luckily me and Pix don't have to run the shop anymore thanks to the house of Gremory rotating some of the maids to keep the place running, but now we've been pulled out of school under the guise our foster mother wishes to homeschool us which is rather code for sitting through boring ettiqutte and underworld history lessons with Grayfia and some of Lord Lucifers pieces, it doesn't help that Pix and Grayfia have a love hate relationship where they love to hate on each other, bicker, insult and various other things you wouldn't believe...that reminds me is Riser and his family attending the party at the Valpua House tomorrow?"

Yubelluna who when Sharshar transformed could feel his power levels were nearly the same as her kings and other high class devils shuddered to think of the little bitchy fights his most likely just as powerful sister gets into with Grayfia, she then gave him an apolgetic smile and kiss considering she had to sit through similar lessons with lady Phenex and a little Ravel Phenex, but hearing his question she hummed in contemplation while still holding on to him spoke "I believe the Phenex our coming...arrgh great that means I have to make sure everyone is well behaved and looking gorgeous for tomorrow, oh shit that means forcing the cackling chainsaw duo into dressess...you know sometimes I hate being the Queen."

Sharshar chuckled at her while she gave him a pout and a light slap on the chest before gently feeling his mucsles there. deciding to change back Sharshar reverted back to his human form and snickered as he felt his sister and Venelana's presence in the nearby bushes he also felt two other unknown signatures "Hey Bell maybe we should get a bite to eat alone and not in the company of our four little stalkers!"

Yebelluna hearing the last bit looked around and sighed as she saw a flash of blue and brown as well as the shape of a couple of swords, sighing she grabbed Sharshars hand and started walking with him to an American style diner that was open 24/7.

 **with those watching**

"Ack thats disgusting I don't want to see Big Brother kissing her besides who does this hussy think she fooling my rack is clearly bigger than hers and I am totally better looking than her" Pix whispered harshly with a pout.

Venelana shook her head at Pix "Well Yubelluna is a desirable young lady you should be happy for your brother just think one day she could be your sister in law and the become the mother of his children making you an auntie"

Pix getting the mental image grew green and scrunched her nose up at her before humphing only to let out a slight eep as she heard her brother call out.

 **with the other two stalkers**

"Karlimine why are we...oh thats why since when did Luna-chan get her self a boo...again why are we following?" said a blue haired girl.

the now named Karlamine groaned "Well Siris because Ni and li said that she was coming back from art class smelling of snake."

Siris sighed and turned Karlamine around showing her and making her listen to what they were saying, Karlamine let her eyes widen as she saw Sharshar was now a Naga with devil wings and Yubelluna had her..."Oh god...OW!...shes kissing him!"

Siris was crouched down "Shush Karla this is getting good not to mention he has a killer bod as well."

Karlamine continued watching as did Siris until they heard Sharshar call them out...seeing it was best that they leave used their knights speed to haul ass outta there.


End file.
